


Drunk texting

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night as the singer was sitting on his hotel bed. They had just come back from a night out and he was about to go to sleep. Then he got a sudden idea though. He pulled out his phone, opened a new message and snapped a photo of himself. Theo took a look at it and shook his head, laughing at the mere stupidity of it. No one would ever see that pic and certainly not the person he had just picked out of his contacts. Or at least that's what he had intended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk texting

Theo was sitting alone on the cozy bed in his hotel room. They went out for a few drinks earlier with the band and some friends and now he was about to go to sleep when a sudden idea popped up in his head.

The singer got his phone from the night stand besides the bed and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. Adam. He clicked onto the name before he pressed “send message”.

A little empty box opened but instead of typing a message, he opened the front camera and took a picture of himself. He then took a look at the picture and laughed at the mere stupidness of it. Sending his best friend a photo of himself. Half naked. Sitting on the bed. Yeah right, as if he’d ever send that. He could just go and tell him that he was in love with him instead. Nope. Not going to happen.

He shook his head and pressed “return”. Or at least that’s what he had intended to do. Somehow one of his fingers must’ve slid to the “send” button instead since it suddenly said “message sending” on the display.

Quick-thinkingly he moved to turn his phone to airplane-mode. Luckily he had read online that one could avoid sending a message thereby the other day. But in his sheer panic he apparently reacted too slowly and so his phone informed him that the message had been sent. Shit.

Theo sat there, staring horrified at his phone. He was hoping and praying that Adam didn’t get the message. He just couldn’t. Why did he even think about sending his best friend such a photo in the first place? Damn. He was fucked if his mate would see that photo.

+++

Adam had just dozed off and was comfortably snuggled into the soft duvet and pillows. His peaceful slumber didn’t last long though. Suddenly his phone started blinking and peeping.

Adam groaned before he reached out his hand to see who had woken him. As his sleepy eyes focused onto the illuminated display, he saw that he had a message. From Theo. What could the singer possibly want that induced him to send him a text at this time?

When he opened the message he surely didn’t expect what he saw. It was a photo. But not just some ordinary photo, no. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that he maybe just didn’t see correctly, blaming the alcohol he had had earlier that night.

But as he looked at the photo again and it hadn’t changed, he therefore was quite gobsmacked for a few moments.

From Theo, 01:28 am  
*insert sexy pic of Theo only wearing boxers, sitting on the bed in a dimmed light and sending the person looking at the photo a sleepy but nonetheless seductive look while biting his lower lip and his right hand in his slightly messy hair*

From Adam, 01:32 am  
Errrr… I think you got the wrong number mate. This is Adam.

From Theo, 01:38 am  
Oh shit. Sorry bro! Please just forget it!

From Adam, 01:41 am  
Don’t worry. I’ll keep the pic though ;)

From Theo, 01:42 am  
Haha very funny. You better delete that shit!

From Adam, 01:43 am  
Not a chance. I actually like it, you know.

From Theo, 01:43 am  
I’LL COME OVER AND DO IT MYSELF IF YOU DON’T DELETE IT RN!!!

From Adam, 01:45 am  
I’m not holding you back :P

+++

Just a few minutes later Adam heard hasty footsteps coming closer to his room before it started knocking repeatedly on the door. Ah yes, Theo was here.

Adam smiled to himself before he stood up and opened the door. He was confronted with a quite flustered and deep red Theo. Which was no wonder considering the reason that had brought him here.

“Nice bathing gown.”, Adam commented the other’s outfit with a smile. In his hurry the singer had just put on the white bathing gown that was laying in his bathroom so he wouldn’t show up in just his boxers.

Speaking of which, this was exactly the outfit Adam wore. Just tight dark blue boxers. “Shut up.”, the singer muttered, stepping inside the room, which was only illuminated by the little light of the bedside lamp.

“Now where’s your phone?”, the singer asked, not looking at his mate for once, staring at the floor instead.

“I’m not going to tell you that.”, Adam smirked while he closed the door and turned to face his mate. “I mean you can look around and search for it yourself but I’m not gonna tell you where it is.”, the guitarist added with a satisfied grin, seeing the other getting more and more uncomfortable each second.

“So you hid it somewhere in here?”, Theo asked, making Adam shrug nonchalantly. “Listen, it was just a mistake alright? I was fooling around and accidentally hit send. Could you please just delete it and never ever mention it again?”, the singer pleaded, shyly looking at his mate.

Suddenly the other’s eyes widened. “So it _was_ meant for me! Hah, I knew it.”, Adam concluded, smiling brightly.

“What? Why would you- No. No!”, the younger man stuttered. “Oh come on. Admit it already.”, the pianist said, still grinning, seeing his friend’s face getting an even darker shade of red.

“Stop grinning like an idiot! It’s not funny.”, Theo muttered. “I quite enjoy it though.” Adam mused.

“Well I’m not gonna leave this room before that damn photo is deleted. And neither are you!”, Theo stated, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

The other man just shrugged at that. “Fine. I’m gonna go to sleep. You do whatever you want.” And with that Adam walked over to his bed, lay down and covered himself with the duvet, sighing contently.

Theo just stood there dumbfoundly, not quite knowing what to do for a second. Then however, he started rummaging through the pianist’s luggage in order to find the other’s phone. He started with the guitarist’s suitcase, rifling through his friend’s clothes.

“It’s not there.”, he heard his mate mumble sleepily from the bed. The other’s deep and sleepy voice made Theo shudder for a split second before he got himself together again and groaned. Where could this damn thing possibly be? The room wasn’t that big after all.

Meanwhile Adam had turned onto his back, hands crossed behind his head and watched his friend search for his phone amused. After Theo had searched almost everywhere for that damn device without success, the guitarist asked, “Still planning on staying here?”

“I’m not gonna let you walk out of this room unless that photo is deleted.”, Theo repeated his earlier statement. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Wanna come and sleep in the bed with me?”, Adam offered. “Or do you rather stay awake and look for something you won’t find anyway?”

The singer stared him down for a moment, his cheeks slightly reddened, until his friend started chuckling. “What?”, Theo grumbled annoyed. “You look ridiculous with that thing on.”, Adam laughed pointing at Theo’s bathing gown. “Oh shut up.”, the singer replied.

Theo decided that he might as well get some sleep instead of staying awake and searching for the phone. Adam had to reveal the hiding place sooner or later anyways, if he wanted to get his phone himself.

Knowing that his friend was more or less addicted to that thing, he knew that the other couldn’t go too long without it, so it was just a matter of time.

However, he shrugged the white clothing off of himself and was about to walk towards the bed, when suddenly something small illuminated the whole room and a quiet “click” was heard.

The singer looked up and right at Adam, where the sound and light had seemed to come from and stopped dead in his tracks. “Was that your _fucking phone_? Did you just _take a photo of me_?”, Theo asked horrified.

“Might have.”, Adam shrugged confidently. “Oh you bastard! Give me that damn thing!”, the singer exclaimed before storming towards the bed and jumping onto it.

As Adam saw his friend coming closer with rapid speed, he quickly scrambled backwards on the bed until his back hit the headboard. In the next second he was already straddled by his mate, who was now, more or less, sitting in his lap, trying to snitch the phone out of the older one’s hand, which said one hid behind his back.

“Come on! Give it!”, Theo whined. “Nope”, Adam gave back laughing.

“Please Adam, don’t be so cruel.”, the singer begged again while trying to loosen his mate’s grip around the desperately needed device. “Noo!”, Adam chuckled.

“After all you sent it to me, so it’s my property.”, the guitarist mocked resulting in his friend groaning in embarrassment.

As the guitarist felt the phone slowly slipping out of his hand and instead the singer getting a hold of it though, he reacted immediately, doing the first thing that came to his mind. He shortly kissed the singer on the part of the other’s body, that was within reach, his neck.

The reaction he got was immediate and exactly the one he had hoped for. Theo froze dead in his tracks, suddenly realising, how close they were. Both half naked, him sitting in his friend’s lap.

The singer slowly leaned a bit backwards so he could properly look at his mate and just stared at said one speechlessly. Adam reacted quickly and exploited the other’s surprise by hiding his phone in the duvet cover of his pillow which was trapped between his back and the head board.

All this went unnoticed by the singer. Then he turned his attention back to Theo who, as it seemed, still hadn’t moved.

“Theo?”, he asked a bit worried, waving his hand in front of the other’s face. “Are you alright?” Instead of an answer though the singer slowly leaned forward, his face coming closer and closer to Adam’s.

Then Theo hesitated for a moment, stopped his movement and was about to pull back, until he seemed to have changed his mind again and leaned forward once more.

Instead of chickening out though, Adam leaned forward too, slightly stretching his neck upwards and closed the last distance between them. When would he possibly get another chance like this again?

Their lips met in a quite short but nonetheless very soft and sweet kiss. Both men pulled back again rather quickly, looking at each other with flushed cheeks. As Adam started to smile, Theo couldn’t keep himself from smiling too.

“I hate you.”, the singer uttered with a hint of a smile gracing his lips, not managing to sound as angry as he would‘ve liked to and slightly smacked his mate’s naked chest.

“Oh, is that so?”, the guitarist asked smiling too, before wrapping his arms around the thin frame of his friend and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Yes.”, the younger one eventually gave back when Adam released his lips again. “Hmm that’s too bad.”, the pianist hummed. “Is there maybe something I could do to make you like me again?”, Adam asked with a low voice.

+++

Theo woke up as a ray of sunlight shone right into his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to figure out where he was. He felt a bit dizzy and the familiar headache of a hangover.

The singer flinched as he suddenly felt himself being pulled against a warm body. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Adam peacefully sleeping behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

He had to smile, before he carefully moved out of his friend’s hold and quietly stepped out of the bed. Then he quickly hurried to get his boxers from the floor and put them on. Afterwards he searched for his bathing gown which he luckily found right away and put it also on.

He just wasn’t ready for a confrontation. What if Adam didn’t remember what had happened? How should he explain?

As he quietly tiptoed to the door, in order not to wake his friend, he hit, how unexpectedly of him, his knee on the edge of a wooden table, as he slightly stumbled over his own feet.

He repressed all the curses that dared to come out of his mouth and moved further towards the door, more careful this time, while rubbing the hurting spot on his knee.

“Theo?”, he suddenly heard from behind him and turned around in a flash, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Adam was standing there, just wearing boxers. “You weren’t by any chance trying to sneak away without saying goodbye now, were you?”, Adam smirked, standing about a metre away from him, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I uh- Well, I uhm-”, Theo stuttered, not able to finish a sentence. He was not only flustered because Adam had caught him sneaking away but also intimidated by the other’s intense stare. Theo was, which was very unusual for him, lost for words.

Adam walked over to him, his look softening. “Does it hurt?”, he asked. “Of course it does.”, the singer muttered, rubbing his knee again, to underline his statement.

The pianist smiled warmly. “I didn’t mean your knee.” At that Theo’s eyes widened, as he realised that Adam was talking about last night.

“No uhm… It’s… It’s alright.”, he eventually answered, cheeks turning red in an instant. “You sure?”, his mate gave back. Obviously not really convinced by the other’s answer. Theo nodded awkwardly.

“Good. See you at breakfast then?”, Adam suggested. “Yeah, see you.”, the singer muttered.

He didn’t quite know how to react. Adam remembered what had happened last night and he didn’t seem to regret it. That was good, right? But he still didn’t know what the other thought about it. Was it a one shot thing? Did it just happen because they were drunk? Well, they actually weren’t that drunk, but still. Were there feeling’s from his friend’s side too?

Because he was lost in thoughts, Theo wasn’t ready for the guitarist’s next action and was therefore totally surprised when the other suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, planting a delicate kiss onto the singer’s lips.

“See you in a bit then.”, Adam whispered with a smile, as he let go of his mate again. “Yeah, see you.”, Theo managed to give back, blushing heavily.

The pianist had to smile at the sudden shyness of his mate towards him. He had never seen Theo being so nervous or blushing so heavily around any other person.

He held the door open for his friend and watched him walk down the corridor, until he disappeared in his own hotel room.

Before the singer stepped inside though, he shortly looked over at his mate again, cheeks still flushed and sent him a shy smile. Adam smiled back and they both disappeared in their rooms.

Adam walked over to his bed once more and got out the phone from where he had hid it earlier. He took a quick look at the photo he had taken of his friend and smiled, before he moved on to the one that had gotten them into their current situation.

The photo which Theo had accidentally sent him. He would surely keep this photo, no matter how embarrassed the other was about it.

He smiled brightly before he put his phone away and got ready for breakfast.


End file.
